welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Zayd Shafiq/RPs
__TOC__ Zayd Shafiq/Planning Successors of Salazar (Abdicated) "Outstanding performance." *He nursed his broken wrist which he blamed no one but himself for. There were a million things he could or and should have done different. He thought about each one as he murmured his congratulations to the victors while making a hasty exit off the pitch.* "First year jitters. Everyone loses sometimes." *He was absolutely crushed much like his wrist was. He felt so stupid for making such a rookie mistake when the team was so close to winning. Mistakes were for practice. He kept telling himself. Some barely registered inner voice tried reason with him, and come to his defense reminding him it was his first year on the team, that was nor a good enough excuse. He had been following quidditch since he was seven years old. He knew better than to take risks, he simply failed to perform to the best of his ability.* *He casts a Hot Air Charm and begins applying heat to a melting point careful to keep the mess he is making with the dripping wax contained on the canvas.* "Do you not want to be with me? Because I cannot be with you, if you are not willing to take care of yourself?" Ollivander's Wand Shop (Hogsmeade) *Steve, Zayd, Hawa, Dira and Tana (2024) |-|First Year= =First Years Carriage= The First Years (2030) =Ravenclaw Tower= *Seline and Zayd (2024) =Grand Staircase Tower= *Zayd, Honey, Seline, Phee, John, Heather (2024) =Ravenclaw Tower= *Zayd, Courtney and Seline (2025) |-|Second Year= =Madame Malkin's= *Zayd and Tess (2025) =Hogsmeade Hobby Hub= *Zayd and Seline (2025) =Ravenclaw Carriage= *Zayd and Tess (2025) =Hieroglyphic Hall= *Zayd and Tess (2025) =Divination Stairwell= *Zayd and Tess (2025) =Wizard Art Professor's Office= *Zayd and Tess (2025) =Wizard Art Professor's Office= Zayd and Tess (2026) =Viaduct= Zayd and Rhea (2026) |-|Third Year= =The Apothecary= Zayd and John (2026) =Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour= Zayd and Tess (2026) =Ravenclaw Common Room= Zayd and Owen (2026) =Trophy Room= Zayd and Tess (2026) =Potion-Mixing Room= Zayd and Tess (2027) |-|Fourth Year= |-|Fifth Year= =Flourish and Blotts= Zayd and Albion (2028) =The Apothecary= Zayd and Lena (2028) =The Leaky Cauldron= Zayd and Tess (2028) ."}} =Die Blumenterrasse= Zayd and Albion (2028) =Ravenclaw Carriage= Zayd and Abi (2028) =Wizard Art Professor's Office= Zayd and Abi (2028) =Hall of Hexes= Zayd and Abi (2028) |-|Sixth Year= =Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour= Zayd and Dakota (2029) =Dervish and Banges= Zayd and Abi (2029) =Honeydukes= Zayd and Abi (2029) =Ravenclaw Carriage= Zayd and Abi (2029) =Ravenclaw Carriage= Zayd and Tess (2029) =Ravenclaw Carriage= Zayd, Tess, and Albion (2029) =The Pitch= Ravenclaw v Hufflepuff (2029) =Stone Bridge= Zayd and Abi (2029) =Ravenclaw Tower= Zayd and Abi (2029) =North Side Diagon Alley= Zayd and Abi (2029) =The Pitch= Ravenclaw v Slytherin (2030) =Wizard Art Professor's Office= Zayd and Abi (2030) =The Pitch= Ravenclaw v Slytherin (2030) =Quidditch Gate= Zayd and Abi (2030) =Wizard Art Professor's Office= Zayd and Jillian (2030) |-|Seventh Year= =Flourish and Blotts= Zayd and Mal (2030) =Ravenclaw Carriage= Zayd and Abi (2030) =Prefects' Carriage= Zayd and Abi (2030) =Ravenclaw Carriage= Zayd and Tess (2030) =The Trolley= Zayd and Mal (2030) =Head Dormitories= Zayd and Melinda (2030) =The Pitch= Ravenclaw v Hufflepuff (2030) =Trophy Room= Zayd and Mal (2030) =Head of Ravenclaw's Office= Zayd and Professor Willard (2030) =Clock Tower Courtyard= Zayd and Abi (2030) =The Pitch= Ravenclaw v Slyterin (2031) =Hogsmeade Grounds= Zayd and Mal (2031) =Madam Puddifoot's= Zayd and Mal (2031) {Harriet|Mal= "Wh-what gave you that idea?" she asked curiously.|time=03:32, December 10, 2016 (UTC)}} =Head of Slytherin's Office= Zayd and Professor Déonté (2031) =...= Zayd and ? (2031) Category:Saved Roleplays